wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Winged Flames
Prologue Vangaran held the gold pendant with tight talons. It was a token from Blister; a sign of her membership in the greatest conspiracy Pyrrhia had ever seen. The other members would soon arrive; Princesses Blister, Orca, Scarlet, and Dove (the MudWing heir). She did not feel guilty for betraying her older sister, Glacier. She'd had her turn; plus, there was a Golden Era to begin in her death. Blister would lead the SandWings, and she would rule the IceWings, and the others would lead their respective tribes. Scarlet already had killed her mother; she was waiting for the others to do the same. Oh, it would be glorious. Just like they deserved. Before Vangaran's mind erupted again, Orca entered the room. Her pendant was red like the dawning sky, and it had been said she'd enchanted it herself to keep her sane - though most didn't know about her animus powers. It made the IceWing greatly pleased to know that the SeaWing trusted her. "Is Blister here?" Orca asked, clutching a glass vial containing a clear liquid, "I've got the poison she requested." As she shook her head, the SandWing peaked into the room, an ice-blue pendant bouncing against her pale gold scales, "I am ''here, and the others aren't far behind." Vangaran raised a brow, "Have you managed to bond enough with Queen Oasis?" "It was easy. She's practically always asking me to stay with her. Horrid old hag." The three of them chuckled, and Orca piped up, "When are you going to challenge her?" Blister paused, thinking, "If the potion's ready, then tomorrow. I'll slip it into her food tonight, and challenge her in the morning when she's disoriented." When she finished her statement, a thin, dappled brown MudWing entered, followed by an orange SkyWing. Orca, Vangaran, and Blister all bowed to welcome the Queen; each stating their congratulations. Then shouting echoed down the hall, and they all lifted their heads in alarm. "Guards," Blister whispered, "''Quick, give me the poison, Orca; then everyone ''go." Vangaran nodded, slipping out of the back door, followed by the others. It wasn't shocking to be interrupted; but the circumstances were incredibly strange. The night Blister was planning to poison her mother, and Guards interrupting them? She shook her head, ''It is of no consequence anymore. It's Blister's problem. But, for all that she'd just said, she worried for her friend all the same. It was the weekend by the time she'd heard the news; Oasis was dead, killed by a Scavenger, and the royal treasury raided. It was like a nightmare - how had their plan failed? She had to meet with Blister. Vangaran spent a month trying to find the SandWing, all the while war was breaking out across Pyrrhia. And, it was all their fault. Well, not really. But, still. When she'd finally gotten to speak with Blister, it was brief. She told her to disappear for a while. Hide. And, so she did. Introduction Now that I've given you a little teaser, don't you want to read more into my wonderfully depressing plot? Yes? Well, sorry if this disappoints you all, Vangaran is not our Protagonist. Neither is her daughter, Synfei, or her former mate, Tyr - it's his son, Alexei. Someone not related to her at all. WIP Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)